Too Beautiful For Words
by immagina
Summary: A RuHanaHanaRu songfic. Rukawa can't express what he feels for Hanamichi and can't describe him through words, even though they are together for quite some time now. Why? R & R! Yaoi content lime. R&R!


Title: Too Beautiful for Words  
  
Author: chescaOtaku  
  
Pairing: RuHana / HanaRu  
  
Genre: yaoi (obviously, ^_^); lime; songfic (slight OOC)  
  
Status: finished; one-shot  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimers:: All Slam Dunk characters mentioned below are properties of Takehiko Inoue, TOEI and his other colleagues. So…don't sue me. ^_^ I'm too young to go to jail. The lyrics belong to the songwriter (whoever she/he is, ^^;) and the song was performed by Christina Aguilera. Only the storyline is mine. ^_^ ::  
  
Reminders:: The story has major yaoi content…so ya know what that means, right? ^_^ If you despise such stuff… I suggest you click your back button, than regret it in the end. Otherwise, sit back and enjoy!! ::  
  
  
  
Too Beautiful for Words  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok, gather here!!"  
  
"Hai!!"  
  
"That's all for today. We'll have the same drills tomorrow. And practice will be extended. You know the reasons why, right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Wakarimashita!"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
The Shohoku Basketball Club members rushed to the locker room and changed their clothes. They mumbled how hard and vigorous the training was and refreshed themselves a little. Others went to the faucet and washed their faces for relaxation, after a long, strenuous and exhausting day of practice, in preparation for the upcoming InterHigh. Not long after the match with Ryonan, the team became more determined than ever, and their point of view regarding basketball changed dramatically. New friendships blossomed, new strategies were formed, new hopes arose… and relationships, old and new, developed.  
  
Especially that of Super Rookie and Shohoku's Ace, Rukawa Kaede and the Rebound King and self-proclaimed genius, Sakuragi Hanamichi.  
  
The two got together shortly after the unforgettable match against Kainan. They set aside their differences and encouraged each other in their own, well, /unique/ way. Then, a deeper feeling formed between them and their bond grew tighter, much to the bewilderment showed on the faces of the people around them. Since then, a friendship between them surfaced and they became stronger on court, making exquisite passes, shooting lay-ups and creating stunning moves. They grew closer to each other.  
  
Not to mention, unexpectedly /closer/.  
  
After which, their /seemed/ platonic friendship developed into a more intimate, deeper one… an unexplainable, powerful feeling and entwining bond named… love.  
  
~*~  
  
Shortly after cleaning the court (much to Sakuragi's dismay) he and Rukawa walked together to the raven-haired boy's house. They had this agreement that, every Mondays and Wednesdays, the redhead would sleep in his fox-eyed lover's house. Since Rukawa lived alone after his parents died in a plane crash six years ago, Sakuragi agreed. He too, lived alone, after his father died in due to a rheumatic heart disease. He thought that it was one way of helping his kitsune reveal more of his feelings and unravel his real self. It may be also be a way to get over his painful memories of his father. Still, it was a task he was yet to unfold.  
  
After several minutes of walking in companionable silence, they reached Rukawa's house and went inside.  
  
"Oi, kitsune, care to prepare some meal for the tensai? Tensais like me also get tired you know…"  
  
"Do'aho."  
  
"Nani yo, kitsune?!"  
  
"Urusai, do'aho. Just help me here will you?"  
  
"Hmph. If only the tensai isn't…mmmph…Ka-kae…mmphh…"  
  
Rukawa came to the couch where his lover sat and kissed him passionately. Sakuragi kissed back with the same intensity and finally broke apart, after some moments. "Hana-kun, now, would you help me in the kitchen? You'll have some more of that, later upstairs." Rukawa's eyes sparkled mischievously. Sakuragi looked at his lover and blushed more at the thought. "Hentai kitsune." Lazily, he got up and helped his lover prepare a dinner for two.  
  
~*When I try to describe how I feel when you hold me  
  
I get butterflies; I hear lullabies  
  
It's hard to explain*~  
  
The velvety black sky emphasized the moon's silver splendor as it shines through the open window of the bedroom. It illuminated two figures entwined together, while sleeping peacefully. The curtains danced gently as the cool breeze passed through it, establishing a soft noise in the tranquil surroundings.  
  
Rukawa woke up at the unlikely source of noise. For once, he couldn't get back to sleep like he used to. He /mastered/ this… hobby… and /art/ a long time ago, and now there he was, unable to close his eyes and drift once again to a deep slumber. Yet, he knew the reason why.  
  
It was all because of his redhead lover curled up beside him.  
  
A while ago, when they were making love, Hanamichi had described his physique as one of the most lean… almost perfect. Hanamichi told him that he loved every part of his body, every lining of his being. His redhead could be so passionate at times that the words he say afterwards seemed to be based on some Shakespeare pieces. He marveled at those words and cherished them deeply. Yet, what did he say in return?  
  
Nothing.  
  
Instead he responded with a kiss that could last forever. He then started to kiss his temples, cheeks, lips, down to his neck and nipples. He savored every part of his lover's body. If it weren't for Hanamichi's equal response, he wouldn't stop at all. After his brown-eyed lover kissed him intently, he gazed at him, full of love.  
  
"Nani, Kaede? "Sakuragi asked.  
  
Rukawa's mouth opened, yet no words came out. He felt his heart beating rapidly every second. He just couldn't find the right words to say to his lover. It was like he was trapped into a labyrinth and couldn't get out.  
  
"Nandemonai, Hana-kun." That's all he had said.  
  
/Someday, Hanamichi, I would tell you…I surely would. It's just hard to explain and all…./ He said to himself as he stared at the sleeping form of his lover. Soon, slumber came to him and closed his eyes.  
  
~*Like the scent of a rose or the sound of the rain  
  
is too precious and too wonderful  
  
to give it a name.*~  
  
The sun's rays penetrated through the window, almost blinding the handsome lad's sight as he opened his sapphire eyes to meet a new day. He covered his eyes by his right hands and slightly squinted. He then looked at his muscled lover's form and traced Sakuragi's muscle linings using his fingers with utter gentleness.  
  
/How beautiful you are Hana… how perfect… maybe prefect isn't enough to name what I see in you…/  
  
Suddenly, the redhead made a move and opened his chocolate brown eyes, only to meet deep blue pools, framed elegantly.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kaede…" Sakuragi said in a baritone manner. He looked at his lover affectionately and asked, "Something wrong, Kaede? Seems like you're in a deep thought."  
  
"Do'aho. Come, let's get out of bed. We still have to get to school, you know."  
  
Sakuragi sat up and looked Rukawa with an amused expression. "Rukawa Kaede, eager to go to school? Hm! Tensai sees something new in here…"  
  
"Hn. Do'aho. Just wanna play some basketball."  
  
"Hmph! I will let that comment pass, for now Kitsune"  
  
"Do'aho." With that, Rukawa tenderly kissed Sakuragi on the forehead and got out of bed.  
  
~*Too beautiful for words, a symphony inside me  
  
too beautiful for words, I cannot take them lightly  
  
can you hear my silent heart*~  
  
The day passed by quickly. Rukawa mostly spent the class hours sleeping and drooling in his desk, much to the annoyance of his teachers. They didn't woke him up though, for they knew what would occur if they do so. At times, he would think if his lover and how lovingly his Hana-kun said those words to him last night. Every word was seared in his memory and he had no idea how to repay those words. He just couldn't take them lightly.  
  
/Hana-kun, can you hear my heart? It even says more…you're more than perfect…/  
  
Time soon passed and it was time for their vigorous basketball training again. The Shohoku regular members started doing some warm-ups while the others changed into their training attires. Kogure and Mitsui sat in a corner, obviously engaged in some serious conversations. Miyagi was near Ayako and flirted as always and Akagi was talking to Anzai-sensei about some team strategies. Rukawa warmed himself up and did some stretches at the side of the court. Sakuragi talked to his guntai for a while and approached his fox-eyed lover.  
  
"Oi, Rukawa, why don't we start our practice together? Like some shooting and stuff…."  
  
Sakuragi had some hard time keeping their deep relationship to others since they got together. He tried his best to act normal around others by criticizing and challenging Rukawa in some practice games. Yet, his teammates knew better. His eyes no longer held anger and hatred. Instead they held…pure admiration for the Super Rookie. Sometimes, he would look at him with endearment as he made some remarkable moves and at times, Ayako would catch him looking at Rukawa with admiration as he passed through Akagi and Mitsui's defenses and shot a wonderful jumper. Rukawa was like a symphony created by the greatest composers that brought a light melody to his heart, a music that entranced his lonely soul. Sometimes, he would stare at him when he would practice some three-point shots while he was doing some basics with the manageress. The only thing that would get him distracted was the infamous paper fan "punched" over his head.  
  
"Chotto matte, do'aho. I'm still warming up."  
  
"Nanda to, Rukawa?!"  
  
"Hn. You're so pushy, you know? Do'aho. Come, let's just practice."  
  
And so they did some passing and shooting, inviting some freshmen to join them. Not long after, they started the real training for about two hours. They had a practice game in which Miyagi, Akagi and Mitsui were teammates and Sakuragi, Kogure, Rukawa and other members were teammates. The result was a draw, after twenty minutes of playing, thanks to Sakuragi's astounding pass to his lover, who did a smooth fade away shot.  
  
"Nice shot, Ka—uh, I mean, Rukawa!"  
  
"Us!"  
  
They exchanged high fives and walked together towards the faucets to refresh themselves. But they never missed the amazed expressions of their teammates to them. Even Akagi complimented Sakuragi for doing such pass.  
  
"Sakuragi, you're improving."  
  
"That was nothing, Gori. You see, the Tensai always~~~ Ite!!!!" He cried as their captain hit him—again, in the head.  
  
"Yare, yare, do'aho. Let's just go." Rukawa said in his usual monosyllabic manner. And they walked together and washed their faces.  
  
After taking a quick shower and packing their things up, the two went straight to the park and sat on a bench. They embraced each other and gazed up the starry, twinkling sky.  
  
"You did so well earlier, Hana-kun. I am proud of you." Rukawa said and suppressed a tiny, rare smile that his Hana-kun could only see.  
  
"Hmm… the Tensai doesn't need to be flattered, you know. I already know that a long time ago." Sakuragi said. He then kissed Rukawa passionately and said,  
  
"You did perfect, Kaede. As you are, always."  
  
/And so are you, Hanamichi…/ He thought and kissed back his lover.  
  
~*It's on the tip of my tongue, but my lips are sealed  
  
only violins and then innocence  
  
can show you how I feel*~  
  
Minutes passed after Rukawa and Sakuragi broke the kiss. They were still in the park and decided to go home a little bit later, when there would be less people crossing and driving along the streets. Amazingly, it was the redhead who fell asleep in the arms of his lover, instead of the raven- haired boy beside him.  
  
/K'so. I can't sleep… twice in a row…/  
  
Then, Rukawa once again stared at his lover and watch with loving eyes how innocent, how resolute Sakuragi looked when he's asleep. He then felt the urge to say those three words to him with a delicate touch of pure love. That was one thing he couldn't bring his mouth to spill out. As far as he remembered, he only said those words two times, when he revealed his feelings to him and when they won the match against Ryonan. He just couldn't say those words out loud with ease. It brought back painful memories of his childhood. His parents told him those /words/ only to find out that they weren't true at all. His 'relatives' told him that he was just an adopted child, after his so-called parents were killed in a plane crash. They told him that he was just used as a replacement for their dead son who looked like him. They even said to Rukawa that he was the sole cause of the death of his 'parents' and that he didn't deserved to be loved.  
  
"Hana-kun… I-I… l-lo…"  
  
"What were you saying, Kaede?" Sakuragi mumbled softly.  
  
"You were awake?"  
  
"I'm a light sleeper, Kaede. You should know that by now."  
  
"Hm. Hana-kun…" Rukawa whispered.  
  
"Kaede…?"  
  
"I… lov…" Rukawa never finished his sentence. He looked away and cursed himself.  
  
"Kaede, look at me." Hanamichi said as he pulled his lover's chin up as to meet his intent gaze.  
  
"Is there something wrong? You've been like that recently. Wanna share some… stuffs with me?" Sakuragi said, with concern flashing through his eyes.  
  
"Na-nandemonai. It's just that…k'so…" He then hugged Sakuragi tightly, as if to never let go.  
  
~*And I hear them again at the end of the day  
  
I'm all teary eyed when we kissed goodbye  
  
There's nothing I can say*~  
  
"Ne, Kaede… it's getting late. Maybe we should head to our homes. We both need a lot of rest. Come, I'll walk you home."  
  
"Us."  
  
They chatted about some basketball stuffs and the guntai's activities. Well, Sakuragi did the talking mostly; knowing Rukawa was not a man of words. He just replied and talked when needed. When they reached Rukawa's house, Sakuragi gave his lover one last fierce hug.  
  
"Ai shiteru, koibito. Kiotsukete kudasai."  
  
"Hana-kun…"  
  
Tears suddenly formed in Rukawa's eyes, making his vision blurred. His Hana- kun had said it again!! But he couldn't say exact words to his lover. He just couldn't. Maybe he didn't deserve to say such words to an innocent, young man? Or maybe his Hana-kun was not deserving of just mere, /simple/ words, that he deserves more than that? He just doesn't know. So all he did was hug Sakuragi back and kissed his lips quickly.  
  
"Kaede? Doshitano?"  
  
"Nandemonai. Oyasumi nasai, koibito. Kiotsukete kudasai." He said as he wiped tears from his glassy blue eyes.  
  
"Kaede, if… if there's something wrong or if there was something about I said…"  
  
"Do'aho. I said it was nothing. Now, go home. It's already late. It might be dangerous out there. I'll see you tomorrow, ne?"  
  
Reluctantly, Sakuragi agreed and bid Rukawa goodbye and started walking towards his home.  
  
~*Too beautiful for words; a symphony inside me  
  
too beautiful for words, I cannot take them lightly  
  
can you hear my silent heart?*~  
  
Rukawa laid on his bed and his eyes stared at the white ceiling above him. He was half naked, and he only wore blue boxers underneath. White blankets covered his lean body, up to his shoulders, revealing his handsome features, finely chiseled nose and thin, soft lips that had been kissed several times, by his /boy/ lover. Yet, his dark blue pools held some confusion, deliberation and… guilt.  
  
/You're such a jerk, a no good bastard man, Rukawa Kaede. You can't say 'I love you' to your /lover/ for Kami-sama's sake! What kind of creature are you?/  
  
He silently berated himself and balled his hands to a fist. /K'so./  
  
How he wished to turn back time and tell Sakuragi same words with the same affection. When he went upstairs, he was full of guilt, sadness and he cursed himself, almost non-stop for crying in front of his lover, for a no good, acceptable reason at all. Now, he was sure, his Hana-kun would persuade him to tell his lover what's going on. What could he tell? That he was sorry because he was not in the mood for saying 'I love you'? That he doesn't know how to say it, when he had done it twice already?  
  
/Dream on, Kaede. Dream on. As if he would believe you if you told him such things./  
  
He was never a man of words. He was an aloof, cold guy before Sakuragi came into his life. He really never socialized with people well and saying loving, tender words was totally out of his vocabulary. To hell with it anyway. Who would need him? That was what he believed until this certain loud, egotistical redhead entered his world.  
  
And that changed everything.  
  
That was why he really tried his best to show affection and practiced being more sociable. However, saying words such as 'I love you' was one thing he couldn't, well, /master/ on saying. Not that it needed to be practiced anyway.  
  
/Why can't I just say it? My past had a /partly/ reason behind it… demo… doshite? Whenever I looked at Hanamichi, I can't describe him by words. They weren't fit enough to express what I feel about him. Action speaks louder than words, though. Demo, he still needed to hear those words from time to time…/  
  
Then, a sudden realization flashed through his mind.  
  
/Could it be that… he's…too beautiful for words? That he deserves more than those spoken words? It could be, couldn't it?/  
  
More realizations penetrated his thoughts and after some moments, he let out a contented sigh and slept calmly.  
  
~*Must be a million times I tried to express this love of mine  
  
when it goes this deep; when it tastes this sweet  
  
it's not easy to define, ohh*~  
  
It was Friday afternoon and Akagi gave them, at last a break and told them they would resume training tomorrow, seven in the morning at the school's gymnasium. Rukawa and Sakuragi headed straight to the redhead's house to spend some sweet and savoring moments together.  
  
"Kaede, daijobou ka?"  
  
"Hanamichi… last night… I thought about it and came to realize that—"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Kaede?" Sakuragi asked, his innocent, handsome face filled with mixed confusion… and fear. He feared that Rukawa might actually break up with him, considering the raven-haired boy's unusual actions during the past few days.  
  
"I..it's not what you think it is, Hana. I—"  
  
"Then what is it?! Shimatta, don't worry the Tensai like this…"  
  
"Do'aho. Just let me finish, okay? Save the lectures for later. I know you noticed the strange way I have acted these past few days. I thought and recalled the words you told me. Those words full of… promises and love. And I was afraid I don't know how to repay you with those. You know I was never engaged into those…words before and… I don't want to say such things when… k'so. I'm babbling…"  
  
"Daijobou, Kaede. Continue." Sakuragi said, giving his lover some courage.  
  
"When you are with me, I couldn't say the words you wanted to hear… 'coz maybe I don't know how… but still… you're just not easy to… /define/ you know? You may not understand me now, but all I can say is that… you were, and forever would be too beautiful for words for me to tell you such things… you… deserve more than that…"  
  
"Ka-kaede… I…" Sakuragi was at loss for words. Never did he expect that his Kaede would say such… things. And never did he know that Rukawa could actually talk /that/ much. He had always thought that the guy beside him was just not used to indulge himself in those situations. But he had been wrong. Rukawa was thinking of how to say /same/ words to him with pure love and care. That explains his sudden actions whenever he says words full of love to his fox-eyed lover.  
  
Then, he pulled Rukawa closer to him and kissed him ardently until they both felt lightheaded due to lack of air. They separated and Sakuragi smiled tenderly at his Kaede.  
  
"Hana… I … I love you…and I'll love you more…"  
  
"And I'll love you forever, Rukawa Kaede."  
  
With that, he once again embraced his lover and kissed him again with the same passion.  
  
/You too, are too beautiful for words, Kaede./  
  
~*Too beautiful for words (too beautiful)  
  
A symphony inside me (a symphony inside me)  
  
Too beautiful for words (for words)  
  
I cannot take them lightly  
  
Too beautiful for words (too beautiful, ohh)  
  
A symphony inside me (a symphony ohh)  
  
Too beautiful for words (ohh, too beautiful baby)  
  
I cannot take them lightly  
  
Can you hear my silent heart*~  
  
  
  
~*~Owari~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n:: whew… //eyes wide// it's already 12:22 am!! Whoa… I guess I was kind of inspired tonight to finish this crap… oh well…aniweiz, I hope you liked this songfic… this is my fist SD ficcie…I usually write on Tenchi Muyo, Fushigi Yuugi, Rayearth and Yuu Yuu Hakusho. I'm obsessed with SD right now that I'm forgetting to update my other stories… ^_^…anywayz, this fic is still unedited that's why you can see several grammatical errors (my friend's still on vacation, so no one can edit my fics for now). By the way, you can notice that there is abrupt shifting of scenes there… actually, that is intentional, as to give emphasis to each stanza involved while keeping up with the original plot. ^_^  
  
Before I forget, this songfic is dedicated to Yuuki-chan!!! ^_^ she did a fic for me…. So I thought of returning the favor. ^_^ hope you liked this, Yuuki!!! ^^;  
  
Oh, please review!! C&Cs are all welcomed… but flames will be ridiculed at. Mail me a chesca14316@yahoo.com  
  
//yawns// ok… I'm outa here now…. I'm totally worn out… ja!! 


End file.
